Power shortages are a global problem. In every country, energy is needed for industrialization and economic growth, and for increasing a standard of living for individuals. For example, energy is needed to run factories and businesses, and it is also needed in schools and homes. Many countries face severe energy shortages in the summer months when temperatures rise and the demand for cooling of all kinds increases.
In many countries, the energy shortage is present because a demand for energy exceeds resources currently available for energy production. However, increasing production of energy is an extensive process that may take many years. As an alternative to increasing energy production, steps may be taken to find ways of reducing per-capita power consumption. For example, home appliances that are active 24 hours a day, such as refrigerators, may consume more energy than needed, or may operate more than necessary.
Shortages of clean water are another global problem. Water, like energy, is a necessary resource for both economic and social development. Further, like energy, need for water increases during the warmer months of the year.
Additionally, water shortages can contribute to power shortages. In countries that do not have clean water sources, many households use water purifiers to clean the water for drinking and other uses. Water purifiers, like refrigerators, are active for a large portion of the day, resulting in nearly continuous energy consumption. Water purifiers are typically powered as stand-alone appliances, meaning they do not share or recycle the energy of any other appliance, and thus, may consume more energy than necessary.